


Gummy Bear Basketball

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passing the time in the dressing room with some friendly competition and also flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Bear Basketball

The game wound down quickly, from the both of them taking turns standing at a marked line on the floor to repositioning the cups and sitting in the center of the couch, squished together so they didn’t have to move. Luke was winning, so far. His shots kept getting worse, though, because Niall was really warm next to him, and he was wearing a singlet too so their bare arms were pressed together, and then their ribs when they moved. Also sometimes Luke would aim for a shot and then Niall would reach up and pluck the gummy bear from his fingers and eat it. “I like the yellow ones,” Niall explained, shrugging.

“No one likes the yellow ones,” Luke told him. He hunted around in the bag for a non-yellow one, and Niall reached his hand in too, their knuckles rubbing together. 

Niall won, nudging Luke’s hand out and grabbing a handful. He stuffed his mouth full of gummy bears and grinned around them. “I do,” he said. Luke stared at his mouth, wondering why it wasn’t super gross watching him chew a bunch of innocent gummy bears to death. Then he looked into Niall’s eyes, and Niall raised his eyebrows in a way that was oddly dirty, as if suggesting yellow gummy bears weren’t the only thing he liked. He nudged Luke’s side. “We playing?” he asked.

“No,” said Calum from the other couch. “You’re flirting.” Luke startled a little, blinking up at Calum. How long had he been looking into Niall’s eyes? Had he been gazing? Fuck.

“Shh,” said Ashton. “Don’t interrupt them. It’s fun to watch.”

“No it isn’t,” said Calum. “It’s terrible. I hate it.”

“You can play the loser,” Niall offered.

“Oh,” said Michael, not even looking up from his phone. “He wouldn’t be playing.”

“We’re not flirting,” said Luke, since no one else had seen fit to point that out. 

“We could be,” Niall said. He slung an arm around Luke’s shoulders, but there wasn’t much closer he could bring him without things getting overtly sexy with regard to thigh placement. Luke was caught again in the blue laser beam of Niall’s eyes. He and Niall would make a cute couple, he realized. He was taller, but otherwise they were a good match, from a looks perspective. “Luke here’s a handsome lad, I’d be lucky to have him.”

Luke became aware, distantly, that he was blushing. He giggled a little. Niall grinned back and squeezed his shoulder. 

“This game is fucking stupid,” said Calum, and stole their gummy bears.


End file.
